From Here to the Stars
by jimmyzimkorra
Summary: When Jimmy Neutron gets a message in morse code, depicting the apocalypse of an alternate reality, he has to get help from all of his friends, PLUS his biggest fan: a little boy named Mikey. Enjoy time travel, hypno-rays, and battling aliens in THIS fun adventure!
1. An Introduction

~Hello everyone! My name is Kookoo127, but I would prefer you to call me Kookie. This is my first Jimmy Neutron fanfic, (or Jim-Fic) So wish me luck!~

Chapter One: An Introduction - Jimmy's World - Jimmy's POV

I shoved Carl a bit to the left, to get a better view of the screen. "Carl! I can't see the TV!" I screamed. Why did I scream, you might ask, it was because an advertisement came across the television that intrigued me at so many rates: The Micro-Sonic Molecular Enhancer! "Hey, Jimmy! What's a Micro-Sonic Moneculee- thingy?" Asked Sheen. As almost the obvious would state, I said: "A Molecular Enhancer would do almost the same effects as the N-Men packets would do." Cindy looked at me with that Get-Your-Facts-Straight face. "And two girls, Neutron!" She said. I really thought as a Seventh grader now, she would be more mature than to call her boyfriend by his last name. If she was a football coach I could probably understand, but really? "Only on the Scientific Channel!" Said the deep voice of what clearly seemed a man on the TV. "Great job Cindy, I missed the pricing list!" And you would think she would treat me nicer than that, but oh well!

-In Our World- Mikey's POV

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, after watching Libby try to lure Jimmy and Cindy back out of the water by singing songs. I never understood some of the things Jimmy said, but the show always brought me laughs. "If only this show was real." I said to myself. Even though the fact is that it's just a TV show, which their channel Nickelodeon doesn't play much of anymore. I have spent my entire life trying to bring it back, from singing petitions, going to rally's and conventions, and even meeting the voice of Miss Fowl herself. Although nothing has worked yet, I'm sure it will. Do you know why? It's because I'm the world's biggest Jimmy Neutron fan. "We interrupt your TV programming for some breaking news!" Said a voice on the television. "Ve have discovered a new planet!" Said a different but weird-voiced man on the television. "Ve are for sure it's strange inhabitants Vill harm us!" He said again, a little too loudly. You know how I said Nickelodeon doesn't play it too much? Well, right now as they play it, it's four 'o' clock in the morning. "Ze planet is not safe! EVACUATE ZE PLANET IMMEDIATELY!" Screamed the man. "No!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, as I arose from my bed. I look around my bedroom. It was all just a dream. The TV is still on, but it is The Fairly Odd Parents playing now, instead of Jimmy Neutron. "Oh, crap!" I said. "I missed it's only airing time." I grumbled as I sinked back into my bed.


	2. You'll Buy Candy Bars

Chapter Two: You'll buy Candy Bars – FUTURE - Jimmy's World – Sheen's POVThe TV was on that boring sciency channel that Jimmy likes. Of course, since we're in Jimmy's lab, we watch what Jimmy wants to watch. Which doesn't bother me, unless Ultra-Lord's on. "Where oh where, has my little dog gone." I say to myself, as I shake my head back and forth, popping pieces of candy in my mouth. Mmmm, candy. Libby hits me on my shoulder. "Ow!" I say. "What was that for?" Libby frowns at me as she says, "You know you're supposed to cut down on your candy." She tells me maturely, like some sort of parent. "You're not my therapist." I respond to her adult-like statement, then look over to Goddard who was humming strange noises and flashing his eyes blood red. "Umm, Jimmy?" I ask. Jimmy looks over annoyed but still friendly. "I think there's something wrong with your dog." Goddard starts flying through the air, shouting all sorts of beeps I've never even heard of. "That sounds like Morse Code!" Screamed Jimmy. Jimmy walked around the lab franticly, picking up papers, shoving them in slots, typing words on his computer, and all of the sorts. "Is that anything like Llama Code?" Asks Carl, who even I can tell, is not helping at all. "Not Horse Code, Morse Code!" Shouts Jimmy as he looks for more objects to tinker with quickly around the room. "I think I have stringed the beeps together, and it seems to have formed a news message." I drift my head back and forth, swaying my mind and my thoughts. Didn't Ultra-Lord use Morse Code on episode 436? Yeah! He defeated Robo-Fiend with it, or was it the episode with the Mice-Squirrels? "Sheen, I need your help with my TranslatorScreen2001!" Said Jimmy, panicking. I helped him press all sorts of buttons, and he shoved the final paper, that was deemed English from my point of view, into the slot. "We interrupt your TV programming for some breaking news!" Spoke the translator. "Ve have discovered a new planet!" Said a different but weird-voiced man on the translator. "Ve are for sure it's strange inhabitants Vill harm us!" He spoke again in a strange voice.. "Ze planet is not safe! EVACUATE ZE PLANET IMMEDIATELY!" We all looked at the translator wide eyed, then over to Jimmy, then to Goddard. "Bark, bark!"

-PAST- Mikey's POV

I awoke the next morning to find my TV on snow. I hit the TV repeatedly for a couple of minutes, trying to get it back on. It flashed a few times, but nothing more than that. So, I took off to my friend Martha's house. Unlike me, but still in the same, she is obsessed with a television show. She loves the show, Avatar: The Last Airbender, almost to the point where she is madly in love with… okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. As I ride on my bike to Martha's, I notice something strange. I look over to the side, to find construction workers building something vaguely familiar. "What's this supposed to be?" I ask. "You know, when you're done with it." The man looks at me with the most obvious look on his face. "It's an ice cream shop, son." (Not really his son, just an expression.) I can clearly make out the letters, C, N, D, Y, A, and R. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, it's the Candy Bar from Jimmy Neutron!" The construction worker shrugs, rolls his eyes, then gets back to work, hammering away. "Yeah," He says to me while he's working. "Sam Melvick bought the deed last week." My eyes go wide. "Isn't this Southern Peak, Ohio?" I ask the man. "No…" He says with his eyebrows forming an odd, confused face. "This is Retroville, Texas." I pat my leg for a long time then I screech a happy screech as I run off, in hopes to find the one and only: Jimmy Neutron.

AUTHORS NOTE: Mikey got sent back a few years, to when Jimmy was only five years old. But the gang from the last few chapters have been at the age of about twelve or so. Just to clarify, I will write on the chapter name PAST or FUTURE, and if the two may collide I will stop writing those, okay?


	3. A Kid With A Knack For Inventions

Chapter three: A Kid with a Knack for Inventions – PAST – Mikey's POV

I ran over to the suburban part of the television town, and I found it. The street where all the main characters live. "Oh, wow." I say to myself. "This is so awesome." As I walk over to Jimmy's house, a kid passes me by acquired with an action figure. "Hey, kid! Watch where you're…" I stop in my tracks. That's Sheen! "Sorry, big kid." He says, and then turns away as he rushes into his home. A woman of a Spanish history comes up from behind me. "So, sorry. My little kindergartener is just so excited with his Ultra-Lord show, he doesn't watch much of where he's going." Kindergartener? Sheen's mom? What is going on? "Umm, that's okay Mrs. Esteves, I understand Sheen's problem with obsessing over a television show." Sheen's mom just looks at me strangely. "How do you know me and my son? Do you go to Lindburgh Elementary School, too?" She asks. I say no, and then ask, "Do you suppose the Neutron family live around here?" She points to a house and shoos me off, obviously scared because I know their names. I knock on the Neutron's door, and wait for a response. The door seemingly opens by itself, but upon hearing a little voice, I look down. "I am VEEERY busy right now!" Exclaimed the little Jimmy. "I'm conducting my first experiment on the travels through time." I rub his ice cream cone head and say, "Perfect!" And, I walk through the door.

- FUTURE – Jimmy's POV

I was shocked to find this tape, and the news cast was way different than any I have ever seen. "Umm, Jimmy." Said Cindy. "I'm kind of scared." I look at her sternly and say, "It's fine. We've discovered new alien planets before, right?" Libby whips her hair. "Yeah, and they stole are parents, hypnotized them, and about killed us all." Carl nods and dons a whimper. "I don't want to lose my mommy again!" Jimmy shakes his head. "It's fine guys, it's just that…" Lights started flashing all around us. "What's going on?" Libby screamed. The words appeared on my gigantic Super Computer. TIME RIPPLE CHANGING THE INTERCOURSE OF THE SPACE TIME CONTINUIM "Jimmy, what do all those words mean?" Asks Sheen, obviously not in a panic. "The fabric of time and space itself is ripping." I say in shatters. "NO!" We all scream.

Another Authors Note: I'll try to write bigger and better, but being new to this site, it's too confusing!


	4. A Super Powered Mind

Chapter 4: A Super Powered Mind – FUTURE – In Deep Space – 3rd Person POV

King Goobot had enough of Jimmy Neutron. He had hurt him so much, almost to the point of fatality. The king of all Yolkians did not appreciate this, not at all. Ickmus, King Goobot's new apprentice, rushed to his side. "We need help on Sector Five, sir!" He said in a high pitched voice. "What's the case?" Ickmus, an odd, egg-shaped fellow, like the others, was angry with Goobot. He was not a good king at all, why had Poultra chose him? Nobody knew. The King squinted his beady eyes at Ickmus. " Is it more important than destroying Jimmy Neutron?" He raised his voice very loudly. "No, Sir! No, Sir! Let me live!" Pleaded Ickmus. "Very well." Said Goobot. "But I cannot tolerate your foolishness, prison for forty decades." Ickmus nodded. Luckily, that was only an eighth of his long life. "And I'll have two more eighths left, afterword!" He said accidently out loud. Goobot smacked him across the face. "Thee-Hundred-And-Twenty decades!" He screamed. "Yes… my king." Ickmus spat as guards came out, to take him away. "Now to what's really important… DESTROYING JIMMY NEUTRON!

-PAST- Mikey's POV

"Mom, Dad?" Said the little Jimmy. "There's a strange man in our house!" Jimmy's Dad, Hugh, looked a lot more scarier as a real person. He raised a baseball bat. "What are you doing in our house?" He screamed. My hands trembled in fear. "N- N- NUH- No reason sir." I finally puked out, saluting him with honor and glory. "Are you the sick person who killed Suzie?" He screeched out. "Wh- Wh- Who's Suzie?" I ask in a little, immature voice. Hugh finally let go of the bat, only to raise his fist to me. "Now you listen here, son," Spoke Hugh to Jimmy, as he shook his fist in my face. "If this young man hurts you in any way, you come tell me." Jimmy nods, and his Dad walks away. He looks at me with, cute, cuddly, puppy dog eyes. I shudder. "My Daddy's still upset because Sissy died." Jimmy shuffles his feet around, like a little kid would. "Hey, Jimmy?" I ask, still confused about everything that is going on, of course, but still prepared for anything. "Didn't you say something about a time travel experiment?" He nods, excited to show me his latest invention and his experiments. "Yeah, we gotta go to my lab first, though." I was still waiting for a little puppy Goddard to pop out but, oh well. He takes me to his clubhouse, which I know for sure, that will unfold into a bigger and better lab. When he opens the door, a little Yorkie comes out and licks Jimmy's ankles. "Stop it Goddard, please." Says a calm, cool, and collected Jimmy Neutron. As we walk into his clubhouse, I find that there is no Vox, no underground, secret lab, and no ROBOT dog. Very weird, but I go with it. "See," Jimmy says. "These Ants will travel three minutes into the future!" He says with so much excitement. "I think you're ready to send a PERSON, SEVEN YEARS into the future." Jimmy shakes his head no. "No, no, no!" Screams Jimmy. "That won't work!" I rub his little, Ice Cream Cone head. "Shhhhhhh," I say. "I think you're ready." I stick my fingers, in the ant-sized machine, and I tell him to do the rest. "Bye!" Screams Jimmy at the last moment. I disappear.


End file.
